


Soaked

by jenna_sais_pas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Origins Spoilers, adrien and marinette don't get along at first, au where the umbrella scene never happened, gratuitous timeline creation because who even knows what order these episodes are supposed to be in, mostly ladynoir for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_sais_pas/pseuds/jenna_sais_pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was completely soaked. Even though she had checked the weather forecast last night as always, she’d forgotten to grab her umbrella in the rush that morning and it was raining quite hard on the walk home from school.</p>
<p>Although, to be fair, she’d mostly been watching to see the girls trying out to be weather forecasters. The beginning stages were always the funniest; with 5,000 people trying out, there were always some bizarre entries that made it onto the show simply for being entertaining. Marinette had found it a good distraction from the whole failing-at-being-a-superhero thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> hey friend look out there's a whole bunch of origins spoilers ahead

Marinette took one last step forward, finally closing the distance between them that had gradually shrinking for months now. She looked up into Adrien’s eyes, his pupils blown wide with an unknown emotion. She was close enough to practically feel his heartbeat, although that was probably just Marinette’s, racing as it was. 

He licked his lips, Marinette’s eyes following the motion. The entire world seemed to have gone silent, beyond her quick pulse and Adrien’s soft exhales. They moved together in that instant, a single force, swaying slightly with mutual anticipation. 

And together they moved until they was nowhere else to go but each other. The first meeting of lips was fiery, filled with almost too much emotion. Anger, loneliness, pure frustration. He smelled of salt; Marinette guessed both sweat and tears. The combination was strangely attractive, in the moment. But then again, that had been the whole issue, hadn’t it? 

Adrien had a tentative hand on her waist, the gentleness of the motion a stark contrast to the strength he was kissing her with. There was a sort of intensity, an urgency to the whole motion, yet he was clearly still holding back from something. 

Marinette carded her fingers through the top of his hair, reaching for a pair of ears that weren’t there. 

They moved backwards, Adrien pushing her lightly against the wall. The hesitancy he had shown earlier quickly melted away as he lifted her upwards. One of Marinette’s legs angled around his and she hooked her arm around his neck, using her elbow to support herself. Adrien quickly realized this, breaking the kiss slightly to more solidly lift her, until both legs were wrapped around his waist. 

The angle proved a significant improvement for Adrien, providing access to Marinette’s neck, a development which he enthusiastically demonstrated his approval of. Marinette let out a long, slow breath at the feeling of his tongue on her neck. The fingers that had been lightly tangled in his hair were now gripping his neck tightly. 

Marinette brought her hand forwards to lift Adrien’s chin up, meeting his lips again. She bit his bottom lip slightly, and Adrien choked out a startled gasp at the playfulness before moving back in, deepening the kiss.    
It was raining outside, because of course it was. Everything in their lives seemed cursed by some twisted cyclicality, and the weather was no exception. The rain was gentle this time, however, a soft tapping on the architecture that was punctuated only by small gasps from the two. 

There was none of the awkwardness that there should’ve been. No noses bumping into each other or teeth clacking. They physically fit together in an entirely too natural way, already strangely intimate with each other’s bodies for a first kiss. 

It was inevitable, really. All this time, this was what they had been moving towards, and as much as they both knew it was wrong, it didn’t _feel_ wrong. It felt… familiar. Like home. Like…

“Chat?”

—

Marinette was completely soaked. Even though she had checked the weather forecast last night as always, she’d forgotten to grab her umbrella in the rush that morning. 

Although, to be fair, she’d mostly been watching to see the girls trying out to be weather forecasters. The beginning stages were always the funniest; with 5,000 people trying out, there were always some bizarre entries that made it onto the show simply for being entertaining. Marinette had found it a good distraction from the whole failing-at-being-a-superhero thing. 

But they had indeed predicted rain that day, although the storm was shaping up to be a lot more than the promised light showers. Marinette might have found it charming on any other day, after all, it was pretty hard for it to not be beautiful outside in Paris. She might have found it romantic, had it not been for the fancy black car that had sped past so rudely and splattered her whole left side in mud. 

It was such a careless thing to do; she knew the Agrestes only lived a few blocks from the Collège, so she couldn’t imagine why they were in such a hurry. And to think that she had so looked up to Gabriel Agreste before now, she really should have expected that his son would be raised into privilege, could have predicted he would be friends with Chloé, but she was not prepared for him to be such a… _connard_. 

She had managed to get Chloé in her class for the last four years in a row and had handled it well enough thus far, but dealing with, as Alya had put it, a daddy’s boy child star who was friends with Chloé in addition to the regular torture? 

So much for powers of good luck. 

Standing up to Chloé had felt so good, though, and with Alya by her side,  
maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. 

“And don’t forget about Chat Noir, too! He’s your partner, he’ll always be there to support you.” 

Marinette let out a startled gasp at the comment from her purse—no, that was just her Kwami. Right. The magical fairy that turned her into a superhero offering her friendship advice. Naturally. 

Tikki chuckled at the Marinette’s expression, clearly caught off guard at having her thoughts interrupted. 

“Hang on, how’d you know what I was thinking about? Can you like… read my mind?” Marinette whispered, glancing around in confusion. 

That small laugh came out of her purse again, like delicate wind chimes expressing delight. “No Marinette, of course not, but I can do a pretty good job of reading your expressions. You looked down and I figured it was about the new boy in your class, you seemed really upset at him.”

Marinette pursed her lips, continuing the walk home as the bakery came into sight. “I mean, yeah, at first I was upset. But I guess now I’m just disappointed. His father is my favourite designer, and I’ve seen some of his modeling before, he always seemed like a nice guy. Now, not only did he ruin the image I had of him and his father, I have to see him every day and be reminded of that fact. And I just know that having him there is going to make Chloé so much harder to deal with. Not to mention he seemed to be making friends with Nino, who I’ve known since _maternelle_ .”

Marinette paused as she approached the bakery, glancing down to make sure Tikki was safely hidden away. She jogged the last few meters, wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. The bell rang softly as she pushed open the door. 

“I’m home, Maman, Papa.” Marinette called out as she passed the door to the kitchen. “I’m headed up to my room, let me know if you need anything.”

Her parents responded cheerfully from within the kitchen, returning to their baking. With it raining outside, business was usually slow, so they were safe to both stay in the back and decorate until a customer came in or the phone rang. 

Moving quickly up the stairs and through their own living area, Marinette opened the trapdoor into her room and resumed the conversation with Tikki. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m mostly just disappointed because I honestly thought I might like him. That maybe Chloé was exaggerating like always and I could make a new friend. I mean, I still did, and Alya seems great, but I would’ve really liked have someone who made Chloé easier to suffer, not harder. With all of this superhero stuff now, it’s made me think about standing up to the forces of evil. And even though I’m no Ladybug without the suit, I was hoping for an ally, not a new villain.” Marinette sighed loudly and collapsed onto the bed.

Tikki landed on her stomach and looked up at her, already huge eyes opened even wider. “Well, I know that you’re strong enough to pull through it. Alya was right, you do need to start being more confident. And I think being Ladybug might help with that. I know it might be hard, but I want you to always try to remember that you are the same girl who stood up to Papillon yesterday, who stood up for all of Paris and even Chloé. You _are_ Ladybug, Marinette.” Tikki punctuated her final point with an affection nuzzle of sorts on Marinette’s cheek. 

“Yeah, but facing Chloé today was a lot harder than yelling at a big cloud of butterflies,” Marinette chuckled to herself, then falling silent. “I’m still not sure I’m even cut out to be Ladybug. Sure, I eventually helped save Ivan, but I couldn’t even get that right the first time. How am I supposed to actually beat Papillon someday if I can barely handle a 14 year-old girl?” 

Tikki flew up a few inches to give Marinette a stern look. “You were chosen to be Ladybug. The person who chose you didn’t make a mistake, and I certainly didn’t make one in accepting you either. You have a sweet and caring heart, Marinette; the opposite of Stoneheart and the opposite of Papillon. The special powers, the enhanced abilities? They’re just there to help you, what really makes Ladybug powerful is the girl inside. No yo-yo or baton alone is going to be able to beat Papillon, it’s about you and Chat Noir, working together. Creation and destruction, yang and yin. Together there’s nothing you guys can’t do.” 

Tikki paused, the heaviness in her tone suddenly lifting as she put back on a cheery smile. “Which is what I was saying earlier! You and Chat Noir are partners. Of course I’ll always be here for you, but you can count on him too! And the more you two bond, the stronger you’ll be together.”

Marinette chuckled and brought Tikki closer to her, petting the top of her head a little. “You make a good point, as always. I get the feeling I still have a lot to learn about this whole superhero thing, huh?”

—

Adrien had just missed her, apparently. He’d emerged from the school as quickly as possible, but Marinette had already dashed off into the rain and out of sight before he arrived. He glanced around, checking to see if she was in still in sight. The bell had only just rung, she couldn’t have gotten that far. But she was nowhere in sight, and Nathalie was glancing at him impatiently of the front seat. 

With a quick check to make sure Plagg was still hidden in his shirt, Adrien let out a brief sigh and headed for the car. He settled into the back, Nathalie giving him a considering glance before turning back around. The car sped off, spraying mud as it glided down the wet street. 

Nathalie passed back her tablet, tapping a few buttons before handing it off to Adrien. “Here you can see your updated schedule for today and the future, excluding days with photo shoots, of course. Per your father’s instructions, you will continue Chinese lessons after school on Mondays, basketball lessons on Wednesdays, and fencing lessons on Fridays. Music lessons will take place before school on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Nathalie turned around to face Adrien, glasses sliding down her nose a bit as she continued with her usual unimpressed look, “Which will mean you will have to wake earlier in the morning on those days.” 

“Of course, Nathalie. Thank you, again.” Adrien smiled widely in response, handing the tablet back up to her. 

Nathalie nodded once and turned back to the front, succinct as always. 

Adrien soon arrived back at the Agreste mansion (a place he referred to as home in only the loosest sense), and waved a quick _Salut_ to the woman dusting the staircase as he raced up to his room, shutting the door and immediately waving Plagg out from under his shirt. 

“Come on, let’s go out!” Adrien shouted excitedly, moving towards the windows already. “No one’s expecting me for several hours, and I bet Paris looks so beautiful in this rain right now.”

Plagg settled onto Adrien’s desk, rifling through its contents in search of anything edible. “Eh, maybe later. We’re not really supposed to transform unless there’s an akuma. I’m going to need a lot more camembert before I start breaking the rules like that.”

“Wait, there are actual rules to this? What are they? How many of them are there? Who wrote them?” Adrien moved back towards Plagg, staring down at him as he stuffed his face with… well, it certainly wasn’t cheese. Adrien may not have cleaned his desk in a while, but he was pretty confident there wasn’t actually anything edible on there. He shrugged a little, taking in Plagg’s posture. _I suppose if he didn’t see anything wrong with whatever he just ate, there’s no harm in letting him think it was cheese. Although that goes to show how much flavor there really is in a slice of camembert._

Plagg finished licking around his mouth, clearly satisfied with whatever he had just eaten. He reclined slightly in midair, looking up thoughtfully at Adrien. “Calm down, kid. You’ll figure it all out in time. I wouldn’t want to tell you too much now and spoil the surprise later on.” Plagg winked lazily before falling back onto the desk surface with a painful sounding _thump_. 

Adrien winced slightly, but Plagg seemed perfectly comfortable in his position. There was still an entirely alien feeling surrounding just about everything Plagg did. As much as Adrien knew he could trust him, knew he would trust him with his life, in fact, that certainly didn’t mean he understood the Kwami. Or what a Kwami was in the first place. And Plagg didn’t seem inclined to give him any answers on the subject. 

Adrien fell back onto the couch softly, his thoughts already back to the day. His first real day at school. And he already had a new friend! Nino seemed like a really honest and caring guy. Adrien wasn’t sure they would have much in common, but at least he was a friend who wasn’t Chloé. 

He really had been hoping to apologize to Marinette about the gum thing, explain that he just wasn’t sure how to handle Chloé yet. She _had_ been his only friend up until this point. Marinette seemed like a sweet girl, outside of her obvious distaste for Chloé. Although, that certainly seemed to be justified if what he had seen the past two days was truly indicative of how Chloé treated others. 

Sure, Adrien had known Chloé for most of his life; the two had grown up together, both fathers pushing their children together for the sake of publicity and more manageable babysitting. As Adrien had grown up, the two had seen less and less of each other, since his schedule had become increasingly hectic. 

It had only been in the last year or two that the modeling had really started to pick up, with companies other than his father’s hiring him. It had started off as a way for Gabriel Agreste to show off his son, really, and as an easy way of watching him. Adrien had started to find success, however, and soon enough he was being hired more for his face than his last name. Gabriel had seemed pleased enough with the development, although it was always hard to distinguish emotions either way with his father. 

Of course, Chloé got everything she wanted from her father (except, of course, his attention), which included Adrien, so they had still seen each other over the last few years. In those moments, however, it had been hard for Adrien to really judge what sort of person she had become. She was mostly preoccupied with showing him her various things that very little of her personality came out. Or at least the personality she was presenting to the world

Adrien had met Sabrina once, in passing, but the friendship had still felt somewhat off. He’d had no idea until that week the extent to which the relationship had soured. It was some odd sort of hero worship, Sabrina acting more as an assistant to Chloé than a friend. Something was clearly wrong if the girl had no hesitations about grabbing Chloé’s freshly chewed gum in her hands; that was just disgusting. 

Still, Adrien had not been expecting the blatant meanness he had seen Chloé display towards Marinette. True, Marinette and Alya had supposedly been rude to her the day before, but he doubted it was anything that merited Chloé’s behaviour. The two seemed to bring out the worst in each other. The rest of the class certainly seemed to adore Marinette, even Nino. 

Adrien thought back to their first encounter, and how Marinette had acted towards him since then. Although understandably upset and embarrassed by the gum, the girl had almost growled at him as she took her seat, and had blatantly refused to acknowledge him the next day. He couldn’t help but wonder what type of girl she really was. 

Which, of course got him back to thinking about the other girl who had been on his mind nonstop. Ladybug. Adrien sighed audibly, leaning back against the arm of the couch with an arm bent to support his head. 

Plagg floated over and landed on his elbow, looking critically at Adrien. “Be honest with me, kid, did you really want to go out to see Paris in the rain, or were you just hoping to see Ladybug again. Because I can tell you right now, her Kwami’s a lot more responsible than mine, so she won’t be out right now.”

Adrien continued to stare up at the ceiling, lost in thoughts about spots. “Yeah, I bet Ladybug’s super responsible. And caring, and brave…”

Plagg rolled his eyes, expecting this but still amused. “Yeah, yeah, Ladybug’s great and all. Humans, always falling in love so quickly. You barely even know the girl, she could be a real jerk, or smell awful!”

Adrien smirked, glancing over at Plagg. “You know as well as I do she’s as kind as they come. She’s the opposite of you, right? And if she did smell, well then I guess we’d suit each other, huh, since I’m apparently going to be walking around smelling like camembert all of the time now.”

“Camembert smells like heaven, you blasphemer. Shut your mouth.” Plagg reached a limb (paw? Could they be called paws?) over to Adrien’s face and playfully pressed his lips together. “No more silly human talk. You’ll get to see Ladybug soon though, so don’t go smelling her.” 

Adrien sat up, grin slipping a bit. He batted Plagg off of his face. “What? I wasn’t serious, why on earth would I smell her? I’m not that weird, am I?”

Plagg’s smile curled a bit at the edges, taking on a darkly amused tone. “Hey, kid, you wouldn’t be the first to let the cat instincts get the better of you.” Plagg winked slightly before settling back down underneath Adrien’s chin, forcing him to recline once again. 

“Should I be concerned, Plagg?” Adrien was still sitting stiffly, staring upwards in confusion. 

“Nah, kid, don’t worry. You’ll figure it out in time. Let’s just say you’ve got a lot to learn about this whole superhero thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short first chapter, but this is going to be a long one. It will basically go through the whole first season, and a bit past. Updates should be about once a week. 
> 
> Get ready for a long ride of Marinette's infamous ability to hold a grudge, and a whole lot of timeline fudging! 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumble hell](http://www.jenna-sais-pas.tumblr.com)


End file.
